


Welcome home

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: It was better this way.





	

It was better this way.

Every time he heard Cameron complaining about the midwest, or Natasha questioning private education, or Isabelle flat-out telling Julian he doesn’t belong there anymore... He pretended to agree with them.

Clark knows, of course, but that doesn’t stop Julian from complaining to the other cast members of Something Damaged about his school. He doesn’t want them to know he likes going back there. They might ask questions.

It’s the same when he’s in Lima. The Stuarts never hear him talk about his friends in LA.

“Oh no, the cat is in the bag,” Logan says while crossing of Julian’s name. Julian tries not to resent the Twins for the name.

“Nice to see you too, Lo,” Julian passes him without saying another word. Thad, Bailey and Cy watch him leave. Derek sighs and goes after him.

“… so you’re back?”

“You can see me standing here, right?” Julian says and Derek rolls his eyes. 

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you here again,” Derek says. He tries to make Julian feel welcome, but it isn’t helping. There’s only one Stuarts who can make him feel welcome, and he’s currently bossing everyone around. “Why did you come back?”

If only he knew himself.

He hears Logan ordering Thad to help him. If only Julian knew why that particular Stuart keeps pulling him back to Dalton.

Derek’s face falls when Logan appears behind Julian. Julian pretends not to notice. “Jules, fancy seeing you here,” Logan smirks.

“Couldn’t leave all these poor students behind,” Julian snarls, “How unfortunate that they have to live with a whiny pissbaby like you as their Prefect.”

Logan smirk grows. “Missed you too, Jules.” 

Julian finally cracks a smile and Derek sighs in relief.

“You two are such fucking weirdos.”

Finally, he’s home.


End file.
